


good boy

by ayumihayashi



Series: sometimes i'm indecisive af, a collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically jaehyun is in love with taeil, bj virgin jaehyun, but maybe with taeyong too, haha - Freeform, just jaehyun sucking dick, surprise mfs, there's not a lot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Jaehyun always saw the videos of the pretty boys on their knees stuffing their mouth with a big thick cock, drooling all over it, and swallowing every single drop of cum. Jaehyun wants that too. He wants to be used and have his throat fucked like in the videos.♡This work has 2 other versions.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Series: sometimes i'm indecisive af, a collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo ^^ just a little quick something, it's not very detailed and the end is a little meh bc I got lazy BUT I think it's still v cute !!
> 
> also, this fic has 2 other versions because.....I'm just indecisive as fuck and kept changing the pairing every day lmao so I just decided to post them all so u can read the one u want hehe. all 3 fics are pretty much the same except for the obvious details (hair colors, age etc) and some lines changed but other than that it's the same:) 
> 
> this is based on [this jaehyun and this taeyong](https://twitter.com/lattetaeil/status/1357114312729452547?s=19)
> 
> hytori xx

“You want me to _what?_ ” 

“You heard me, don’t make me repeat myself, it’s embarrassing,” Jaehyun whined, hiding his face in Taeyong’s pillow.

Taeyong laughed loudly, “You want me to teach you how to suck dick? Jaehyun, what the actual fuck?”

“Shut up okay! You’re the only one I can ask this.”

"Why don’t you just ask Jungwoo?” Taeyong wiped his tears and tried to calm down, a smile still on his face.

“I’d honestly rather die.”

“That’s fair. Why not ask Taeil?”

"I can’t.”

The leader hummed, "You can’t or you don’t _want_ to?"

"Just,” he took a deep breath, “not Taeil..not him," Jaehyun felt his cheeks burn up, he knew he was probably blushing a lot right now. He sighed and looked at Taeyong who only smirked back at him.

“Why? Too scared to fall in deep love with him once you see his big dick?” He started laughing once again, Jaehyun slapped his head.

“What the fuck is wrong with you! And how do you know..yeah no, I don’t even want to know about it.”

“Stop acting so innocent! As if you never saw Doyoung's or Yuta's dick at least once in your life,” the older rolled his eyes. 

The thing is, Jaehyun isn’t really that innocent. Sure, he might be a little inexperienced but his eyes saw enough filthy stuff late at night when everyone was asleep that left him achingly hard and embarrassed, so he knew one thing or two. 

There are things that left him hard and red on the face for some hours, like that day he watched a video of a guy fucking himself with a pretty pink glass dildo that he of course bought right after came all over his soft pillow. Jaehyun had his little likes and dislikes like everyone, one thing he liked the most were toys, he keeps a box full of them deep inside his closet.

He also had a big thing for humping anything he could put his hands on, which could be literally anything. He still remembers that day he humped the living room couch or the day he came all over one of Taeyong’s hoodie, that he of course gave back after washing it.

His nipples were also a big sensitive part of his body that he liked to play with, it was a little bit awkward the first time he tried it, those were the times he started discovering his own body.

But there are a lot of things he hasn't tried yet and one of those was blowjobs. He always saw the videos of the pretty boys on their knees stuffing their mouth with a big thick cock, drooling all over it, and swallowing every single drop of cum. There were also the ones where some random person was on their back, head almost hanging from the edge of the bed, mouth wide open while someone was fucking their mouth rough, dick clearly visible in that person's throat which made Jaehyun way too needy.

 _He wants that_. He wants to be on his knees choking on someone's dick until he is crying and trembling. He wants to know how it felt to have his throat fucked so hard he wouldn’t be able to talk without his voice cracking the next day. He just wants to be a good boy and give someone pleasure. But the tricky part was to find someone.

He thought about it for days, maybe he could find a random person and have some fun but he also wanted his _"first time"_ to be with someone he trusted.

So that is why he was now on his knees in Taeyong's room, hands holding the leader’s bare thighs who was sitting on the edge of his bed, blonde hair still wet from the shower he had. They talked before that, of course they did. Taeyong wasn't the type to do something without making sure everything was right. Jaehyun was cute, the way he knocked at Taeyong's door and shyly asked him for some help.

It was adorable really, how Jaehyun looked so small and soft on the floor. Wide eyes staring at Taeyong's already hard cock standing proudly between his legs. It was much bigger than he thought and the younger was starting to feel a tiny bit nervous. There was no way that whole thing was going to fit in his mouth. Definitely not on the first try. 

Taeyong started stroking himself slowly and Jaehyun gulped. His heart hammering away in his chest. His cock was as pretty as him, thick and big, the perfect shade, and Jaehyun wanted to trace the veins with his tongue so bad but he waited. Because he's a _good boy._

"We're going to start slow, okay?" Jaehyun nodded, cheeks still so pink. Taeyong put a hand on his jaw, holding him in place as he gently traced the other’s petal pink bottom lip with his thumb.

"Such a pretty mouth," he murmured mainly to himself, his thumb gently traced his bottom lip, Jaehyun was already shaking from nervousness and also, anticipation. Taeyong's heart was beating fast, the sight of the pure boy on his knees between his legs, messy brown hair covering his face just a little and his big round eyes looking up at him like he was God was making him feel all types of ways. "Would be a shame to not put it to use, don't you think?"

"Open your mouth Jaehyun," he nodded once again, letting himself be guided by the other. His mouth opens slightly, pink tongue poking out cutely. Jaehyun felt the tip of Taeyong's cock against his tongue, he immediately started to give slow hesitant kitten licks while Taeyong held him by the hair. "Start slowly, always up then you make your way down, alright?" Taeyong said with a reassuring smile.

“Put your mouth around the head and suck, it's really just like a lollipop," he joked, warm laugh making something bubble inside Jaehyun's stomach, and he did what Taeyong told him. He wrapped his pretty lips around the pink head and the sigh Taeyong let out was enough to make him even more excited. He tentatively put one hand around the shaft, giving it a quick squeeze before sucking and twirling his tongue around the head, ripping a gasp from the other's mouth.

He let out a whimper when he felt a hand push him away, "Baby, use your tongue more, you can get messy all you want." Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong, dick still in his hand, stroking it gently, way too gently but the rough slide of Jaehyun's hand sent shivers down his spine.

The brunette looked back at Taeyong when he gave his cock a good lick from the base to the tip before sucking back on it. Pulling back with a soft pop, "Like t-that?" to which Taeyong only nodded, eyes dark and filled with lust.

Taeyong guides Jaehyun through it, giving him praises and advice, hissing when Jaehyun's teeth accidentally scrape the head of his dick. They're doing nothing more than a few licks, taking it slowly just like Taeyong promised the younger. But Jaehyun wants more and more, he gets needy and greedy fast and he wants Taeyong's cock to hit the back of his throat so bad that he starts squirming around, eyes locking with Taeyong's, silently asking for more. He wanted to learn yes, but he also wanted to make Taeyong feel good and make other sounds than the low groans and the humming he made when Jaehyun used his tongue correctly.

"Jaehyun, do you want to continue? We can stop whenever you want okay?" his voice was soft, contrasting with his dark eyes that made Jaehyun feel even smaller. Taeyong always had this look that made everyone feel weak and it worked well with Jaehyun.

"N-no, teach me more, please, wanna make you feel good," he heard Taeyong groan, the hand in his hair tugging on it hard enough to make him whimper. "Try to keep your teeth away." he nodded.

"You're going to do what you did before, continue licking but this time you are going to take me inside your mouth completely, go where you can reach, do not force yourself, okay baby? You're going to need to relax your throat for that, alright?" he asked, his free hand caressing the younger’s pink cheek. If Jaehyun was a cat, he was pretty sure that he would be purring so loudly right now.

Jaehyun hummed and got back to licking the underside of Taeyong's cock. Pink tongue wetting it nicely, making a long line from the balls to the head. He closed his eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and put his mouth around Taeyong once again, staying at the head before quickly taking more inside his mouth.

The sight was divine for the blonde. Jaehyun was so focused, eyes closed, pretty long lashes against his cheeks, and pink lips stretched around his length. This was not the Jaehyun on stage, confident and perfect for everyone to see. _No_ , this was the precious and soft Jaehyun only he and the other members had the chance to see, the one who wants to be praised and loves anything cute.

One of his hands moved to Jaehyun’s hair as he took his length further into his mouth, swirling and swiping his tongue along. He managed to take about half of it in his mouth by now, the tip of Taeyong's dick already hitting the back of his throat, making him choke a little but he loves it. He can feel the tears forming as he slides his head back up and begins to bob his head in a slow rhythm, just like in the videos he saw. Taeyong pulling his hair hurts in a way that made him even needier.

It’s clearly not the best blowjob Taeyong ever received, but Jaehyun’s determination to make him feel good and bring him at least a tiny bit of pleasure was completely precious and made something in Taeyong tickle. He sure as hell had a lot of enthusiasm.

“Good boy, you’re doing such a good job,” the older croons. Jaehyun looks up at him again and sees that he is looking at him with a mix of adoration and lust. “I wish Taeil could see this, I think he would like to see you like this, don’t you think?”

Jaehyun whined desperately, “You, drooling over a stupid dick. I bet you wish it was him in your pretty mouth, hm? You’d love to have your lips stretched around him, am I right pup? I think he would like that too.”

Heat curls in Jaehyun’s stomach at Taeyong's words, he sneaks one hand down to palm at his hard cock leaking in his pants. He keeps sucking the best he can, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, gagging a little but never stopping. His dimples popping on his cheeks. 

"Should I send Taeil hyung a picture of the adorable view I have right now? I think he should see this," he ran a hand through Jaehyun's hair, "I think he'd cum instantly, or maybe jerk off all night thinking about all the things he would do to his _precious little Yoonoh._ "

Jaehyun choked on Taeyong's dick, immediately pulling away to breathe and Taeyong almost came right there. The younger looked like a mess, his hair sticking up in every direction, the pink of his cheeks deepened and spread all over his neck and chest. His pink lips were now almost red and covered with spit, just like his chin. His big eyes were slightly wet. Jaehyun's hands were shaking, his thighs pressed together in an attempt to get some friction on his poor neglected cock. The brunette looked almost too fragile. Like he could break at any moment. That turned Taeyong on even more.

Taeyong gave him a moment to compose himself, whispering praises and caressing his soft cheeks before Jaehyun took his length in his hand, giving it a firm stroke before putting his mouth back on it.

Jaehyun tried his best to put all of his cock in his mouth but quickly settled to licking over the slit and under the crown. Taeyong exhaled loudly, his hand coming to rest on the back of Jaehyun's head, his fingers tangling in his hair. He closed his eyes for a bit as he focused on the feeling of Jaehyun’s mouth on him, his lips parted as he groaned and panted softly. 

“Fuck, you were really made for this,” he said lowly and Jaehyun hummed around him, the shyness still present but now that he was more comfortable he let himself get a little messier, spitting and drooling all over Taeyong’s cock like a dumb puppy. He is pretty sure that he wasn't doing a good job but the other’s low moans were enough to keep him going. Taeyong was close though, he could tell. He was tensing and his hips began to twitch and jerk, making Jaehyun gag a little bit. He sucked harder, unbuttoning his pants to desperately squeeze and tug his little cock at the same time. 

A shiver trailed down his spine as Taeyong’s nails dragged across his scalp and pulled his hair. Taeyong guided Jaehyun off his dick, pulling his hair a little harder, making the younger hiss in pain. His cock was shiny and slicked with saliva, a small string of saliva still connected to Jaehyun’s lips and his tip. Jaehyun looked up at him with big puppy eyes, wiping his mouth gently. His own qsmall cock leaking precum between his legs.

“C-can you cum on my face, please?” Jaehyun asked shyly, voice barely audible. It was not what Taeyong expected to hear coming from him. He cursed once again and took himself in his hand, stroking himself quickly before letting the head drag along Jaehyun’s plump petal red lips.

Taeyong stroked himself harder, faster, and he moaned, low and deep. The sound he made went straight to Jaehyun’s dick and before he knew it, his body was shaking and shuddering as they both came. Jaehyun on his lap and shirt, and Taeyong all over the younger’s angelic face. Thick white ropes of cum painted his soft skin, it was on his cheeks, his lips, his chin, and even some in his hair. Taeyong sat there, panting as he admired his work. Jaehyun looked breathtaking, a whole precious piece of art just for Taeyong to see.

He cupped Jaehyun’s face and wiped some of the cum with his thumb before popping it in Jaehyun’s slightly open mouth. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, God, you should see yourself right now,” he whispered, watching as Jaehyun enthusiastically licked his finger clean. 

“Maybe next time we should invite Taeil, hm? I bet he has a lot to teach you too, baby.”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome bc it helps the author! hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
